The Betrayal of Never Land
by Samantha Stevenson
Summary: Wen wanted nothing more than to escape her complicated life at home. When Peter arrives, she can finally see happiness in her future. But once in Never Land, she learns she can never return home. Wen falls in love with the magic of the land, and even finds love with a boy, but once kids start disapearing, she doesnt know who to trust, and must find a way to survive and get home.
1. Welcome to Never Land

The blonde boy lay still on the dirt ground. His body was cold to the touch, causing Wen to shudder as she laid her hands on him. A small tear escaped her eye, but she brushed it away, trying to appear tough in front of the group of boys around her. They all watched the lifeless body, waiting, hoping he would awaken.

Wen slumped to her knees and pressed her ear to his chest. The once hummingbird like heartbeat was long gone. She closed her eyes, and finally allowed a tear to fall and drop onto his chemise. "Good night Peter." She whispered burying her face into his chest as the tears soaked through the fabric of his shirt. _How could I let it go this far? _She asked herself, tears now streaming from her eyes. _It's all my fault! _Her fingernails burrowed in her palms as the pain crept its way through her.

A light chime moved through the clustered trees and settled on her shoulder. Wen lifted her head, and looked down at the boy below her. "I can't leave him." She whispered, her voice catching in her throat. The chime came again, this time gently gripping the strands of hair that fell around her face. "Don't you think I know this?" Wen responded, brushing the chiming sound from her shoulder. She looked up from Peter to the bright speck of light, floating only inches from her face. It was about the size of her thumb, and illuminated a bright gold and green glow. Specks of glittery dust fell to the ground, disappearing like snow as it hit the dirt. Wen looked back down at the dampness in the center of his chest from where her tears had fallen. She ran her fingers through his strawberry hair, and kissed his cold cheek. "You're right Tink. You're right."

A rustle came from the brush in front of her. Wen looked up as a dark haired boy entered the small grass area. He slowly removed his cap and pressed it to his chest. His face looked as though he hadn't shaved in a week, and his hair was a matted mess. "Wen, I-"

"Don't." Wen cut him off and stood, carefully stepped around Peter's body and moved to the dark haired boy. Her stomach dropped at the sight of him. "How could you do this? How could you James?" The tears fought at her eyes as her voice quivered. "He was your friend!"

"_Was_, Wen!" He shouted back so abruptly that Wen jumped out of fear. "He _was_ my friend." He stepped closer to her, reaching towards her in an attempt to take her hand. The stench of alcohol swarmed Wens nose as she firmly placed her fists to her sides. "That friendship ended a long time ago." He continued, as he instead reached out and gently tucked a golden lock of hair behind her ear.

Wen closed her eyes as she looked down and swallowed the lump in her throat, letting the strand of hair fall back in her face. "What happened to you?" She asked, her voice shaking with anger.

James looked down at Peter, and scrunched his nose. "What happened to me?" He looked back at her, a smile dancing on his lips. "I just wish you could see what is really happening, Darling." He grips her chin in his hand and forces her eyes on him. Wen's hands gripped his wrists as she fought against his grip. The boys behind her called out in protection, one raising his sword to James as the others gripped theirs at their sides. "Make any moves boys and my men in these woods take your lives." He threatened, his eyes never leaving Wen's. He bit his lip, looking her top to bottom, her jeans ripped along the side exposing her leg from the hip down. "Soon his spell over you will lift and you will see that I'm the hero here Love. And when that time comes, don't be afraid to knock on my door."

Wen collected all the strength she had, and spit at him. James closed his eyes, as he composed his anger, gently released his grip on her chin and moved his hand to wipe the spit from his lips. He wiped the liquid on his shirt then ran his hand back over his stubble to make sure it was clean. His eyes found hers. "You will understand in time my Love." He put his cap back on, and turned from her disappearing into the forest.

Wen let out a cry, and dropped to the dirt. Each boy around her carefully walked forward and placed a dirt stained hand on her back.

"What's going to happen now?" One boy whispered as he dropped his cap to the ground.

Wen's head snapped up as she searched for the boy who spoke, her eyes falling on Dexter the youngest. She extended her arms and gestured for him to come towards her. As he folded himself in her lap, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you boys." She replied looking up at the night sky that crept in. "I promise you this."

* * *

**Five Months before**:

Wen rested her head against the cold window and closed her eyes. Her breath trembled as she took in a deep breath, trying to calm her mind of the negative thoughts and stress that clouded her from the hectic day. As a tear fell from her eyes, she sat up and wiped her cheeks, stopping herself from falling into a moment she couldn't afford to be in. She opened her eyes and blinked away the tears as she looked out to the night sky.

Wen glanced down at her phone, the time reading just past one in the morning. She exhaled and reached up to the latch of the window, locking the pane in place. Collecting her phone, she stood from the window bench and crossed the room to her bed. Just as she was about to turn off the light, a small tap came to the window. Wen froze, her hand dropping to her side as a smile stretched across her lips.

"Peter." She turned around to see the smiling boy on the other side of the window, his strawberry blond hair ruffled from the wind. He wore old tan trousers rolled up to his knees and a large V-neck shredded shirt that exposed his toned chest and abdomen. Around his waist was a handcrafted belt that held what appeared a water jug and a knife.

Wen jogged back to the window and unlocked the latch. Peter stepped back on the roof, allowing her to swing the window open. He knelt down on the ledge of the window and looked down at Wen, his smiled glowing. "Evening Wendy." His voice was harsher than usual.

Wen scrunched her nose and took a step back from the window. "Peter, I told you to call me Wen." She smiled up at him, tucking her hands behind her back as she grew nervous. "I thought you weren't going to show up."

Peter stepped into the room, his bare feet squishing into the carpet. "I promised I would be here." He put his hands on his hips and smiled. "I'm just a little late."

Wen walked over the edge of her bed and wrapped her arms around the post. "Tell me about it again." She bit her bottom lip, her eyes dropping to the ground.

Peter reached out and took her hands in his. "Mermaids, fairies, and magic Wen." He whispered enthusiastically. "The island is scattered with large flowers and smells of summer rain all the time."

Wen looked up into his dark brown eyes. "And time stops?" She asked, squeezing his hands back.

Peter nodded. "Time stops for however long you wish it." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her response. "Come with me Wendy. Come with me to Never Land."

Wen nodded her head and quickly looked around the room. "Okay." She pulled her hands from his and shook them at her side, trying to gather her thoughts. "Okay." She quickly ran to her desk and sat down, rummaging through the drawer and pulling out a notepad.

Peter dashed to her side and looked over her shoulder as she jotted down a couple of words. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying to depict what the words were since it had been a very long time since he last read anything.

"I don't want my parents to worry about me." She whispered, setting down the pen and turning to face him. "This way they know I'm safe." Wen jumped from the chair and crossed the room to her closet. She pulled out a backpack and empties the contents on the floor, then pulled clothing options from the shelves. After packing the bag full, she turned to Peter and took a deep breath. "I'm nervous." She whispered, fighting back tears.

Peter crossed the room and took her hand. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You're going to love it there."

Wen smiled up and him and nodded her head. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

It had been almost two months since Wen had been pulled into the world of Neverland. She missed the sounds of cars passing by her bedroom window at night, the busy subway and the smell of smoke from mother burning breakfast downstairs. She had never been away from her family for this long, and questioned when she would ever see them again. If she had known she could never go home once she came to Neverland, she would have never opened her bedroom window that night.

The bed she laid on was not much of a bed, but more of a wooden bench, with a pile of leaves that supported her back and head. A blanket Peter had found was just big enough for her to fit under, but too small making Wen worry about winter.

Wen sat up and surveyed the small room for anyone else who might be around. When the coast was clear, she climbed out of the bed, and picked up her jeans from the ground. They were dirty, and now had holes in the knees, but they were one of the few things that reminded her of home. As she buttoned them, a sigh fought at her throat noticing they seemed even bigger on her than the day before. Wen grabbed the vine rope that was draped over the chair and looped it through the hooks of her pants.

The room reminded her of a small New York studio apartment. In the far corner was a self-made fireplace that acted as a stove when needed. Next to it, was a little spout that poured out water from the spring when the string above it was pulled. In the middle of the room was a table Peter had made when he first arrived to Neverland. Carved into the side were the initials "P&J." Wen ran her finger over the grooves and smiled. The floor was made of mud and uneven stones which had now stained the bottoms of her feet an orangey/red color. Wen crossed the tiny room to the far wall and ducked through the small door that opened up to the forest. The small room was built inside a large tree trunk that towered higher than the others around it. Wen closed the door, and latched the lock.

"Looks like you need a bath Wen." Came a voice from above her.

Before Wen could see who it was, a gush of water dropped onto her head, soaking her clothes. "Peter!" She shouted looking up into the sky. The cold spring air created goosebumps along her arms as she shivered.

The strawberry haired boy smiled, hovering above her. His brown eyes were easy to see even though he was so high up.

Wen smiled back and lifted her hand. "Peter get down here."

Peter slowly lowered toward the ground, never once touching a single branch. "Where to today Wen?" He asked, his face only inches from hers.

"I was thinking the spring?" She said, keeping her voice even. "I do need to clean up."

He took her hands in his and lifted her off the ground. "Off to the springs we go." They flew up until they were above the trees, Peter's arm wrapped firmly around Wen's waist. Wen loved flying with Peter. She had always felt safe in his arms even when she was sixty feet off the ground.

Wen looked down at the small body of water known as the springs. A small, but beautiful waterfall cascaded into the body of water which created five separate streams that all flowed into the ocean. Peter lowered themselves onto a large rock into the middle of the springs, and unwrapped his arm.

"Is it just me, or does this place look even more beautiful today?" He asked sitting down on the rock, and looking up at Wen.

Wen shrugged her shoulders, and leaped into the water, splashing Peter. She emerged out of the water, slicking her hair back. She waded around, feeling her pores open and cleanse the dirt from her skin. Once she felt dirt free, she swam back to the rock and pulled herself back up. "Hey Pete?"

"Hmm?" He asked, smiling as she sat across from him.

Wen looked down at her hands, and picked at the broken skin on her palms. "How many days have I been here?"

He was quiet, as he sat up straight and folded his legs. "About 50. Why?"

Wen swallowed back the lump growing in her throat. "I think today is my birthday." She whispered, hoping he didn't hear her.

He did, and his body went stiff. "We don't have birthdays here Wen." He paused and turned his head to look at her. "We don't age here."

Wen looked up at him. "I know. It's just," she looked down at the water. "I would be 18 today. My mother and I would always talk about how we would celebrate my coming of age."

Peter turned his body away from her and dipped his feet into the cold water, his eyes wide. "Wen? Do you not like it here?"

Wen wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his back. "Don't be silly. I love it here. I just miss my family."

"Don't we all?" Came a voice in the distance. Wen looked up to see James standing along the line of water. The buttons on his shirt stopped just above his waist, exposing his muscular chest as his hand rested on the handle of his sword. "Did I over hear you mentioning it was your birthday?" He asked, kneeling down by the water and poking it with his index finger.

Wen sat up and smiled over at James. "I did!" She shouted.

James smiled and stood straight up. "Well! This calls for a celebration!" He threw his arms into the air and chuckled.

Peter sat straight up and clutched Wens arm. "Fine. We will throw you a birthday party. But just remember, it's just a party to celebrate your birth. Not you turning 18."

"Fine." Wen said, smiling up at him. "Thank you."

"Why don't we have it on the beach?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Peter nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I will take Wen back to her cabin to get ready."

James nodded, but his face changed. "Say, Pete? How did you get on that rock, without getting wet?"

Peter's body stiffened. James didn't know of the fairies on the island and of their magic, nor the fact they had given some to Peter after he saved them. "Faith?" He looked down at Wen. "Trust?" _Pixi-dust, _he thought to himself.

James nodded, then smiled, pretending to go along with it. "Well, I shall see the two of you later today. Happy birthday Wendy Darling."

"Thank you Captain." She shouted as he disappeared into the tree's.

Peter shook his head. "He's not a Captain."

Wen turned to Peter, ignoring his comment. "Why are you so against me wanting to celebrate being 18?" She asked.

Peter stared pass her at the tree's where James had disappeared. After a long silence, he looked down at her. "I just don't want to lose you." He whispered. "Your dream is to grow up and to have a family. But you can't do that here." He took her hands in his. "I'm afraid you will leave me."

Wen wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere Peter. Not without you and James."

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, the cold water on her clothes sending a shiver down his spine. "Never leave." He whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Never."

Peter leaned down, wanting to press his lips to hers. She was so sweet. He had never felt this way about anyone in his life. The one person he loved, was slowly slipping away from him the longer she was here and not back home with her family.

A loud chime came from behind them. Peter's eyes widened. Before he could do anything, a golden speck of light dashed between them. It flew around Wens head, circling until it landed in her hair. Wen screeched gripping at the back of her head, as she was jerked back, off the rock.

"Wen!" Peter shouted diving in after her. The speck of light hovered just above the water watching the havoc below.

Peter emerged from the water, pulling Wen back onto the rock. She coughed and spit up water as she gasped for air. Peter sat beside her, and looked up at the sparkling light. "Damn it Tink!" He shouted slamming his fists onto the rock. "You can't do that!"

The speck of light made a chiming noise, and flew closer to Peter.

"Stop saying sorry!" He looked down at Wen who now sat up and clutched her chest. "You can't just hurt Wen, and say sorry, hoping it will all be okay!" The chime came again, but Peter cut it off. "Hey! Don't say things like that." Another chime. "Go away Tink!"

Wen touched Peters hand and looked up at him. "Peter, stop." She looked up at the speck of light. "Let's go."

Peter helped her to her feet, and wrapped his arm around her waist. With a gentle push off the rock, they lifted into the air. Peter tightened his arms around her, making sure she wouldn't slip. "I'm sorry." He said, not looking at her. "What a start to your birthday."

Wen giggled. "Did you just say birthday? And not gag?"

Peter shook his head. "Don't push your luck Darling." He joked, pretending to lose his grip. Wen clutched at his arms and squealed. Peter looked out into the distance, lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Wen stepped onto the sandy beach, looking out to the sea as her toes seeped into the sand. A small dock was built off the shore that reached out to the large ship out at sea. Wen laced her arm in Peters and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled down at her, his height towering over her. "Anything for you Wen."

Wen clapped her hands together in excitement and walked across the sand to the bonfire, admiring the beauty of the setting sun out at sea. As she approached, James stepped out from around the other side of the fire and opened his arms, proud of his quick last minute surprise. Wen wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. James gripped her sides as he held her back, inhaling as a smile stretched across his lips.

"This is so great James." She exclaimed into his neck. "Thank you."

He released her and took a step back, admiring the view in front of him. "Anything for the beautiful lady." They lingered in each other's arms for a moment, smiling at each other as they slowly pulled apart.

"Kind of lame." Peter shouted, grabbing Wen by the shoulders and pulling her backwards into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her neck, gripping her shoulder and looked up at James. "This was the best you could come up with?"

Wen stomped on his foot in disapproval. "Not nice Peter." She wiggled herself out of his arms and turned to face both of them. "Happy 18th birthday to me." She smiled with glee and turned to the fire.

"She is not 18." Peter crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Wen dance beside the fire with one of the younger lost boys.

"Oh come on now Pan." James said, hitting his arm then draping it over his shoulder. "Can't ye just sit back and admire a woman without pouting." He pinched Peter's cheek, then dropped his hand back to his side.

Peter's eyes stayed glued to Wen. "How long have we been here James?"

James stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and looked out at Wen. "Don't ask me this Peter." He replied, waving as Wen waved at him.

"I'm serious James." Peter replied, looking over to his friend beside him.

James looked over at the strawberry headed boy. "Too long Pan." After the first few years, James had forgotten his mothers voice. And now, he couldn't remember her name or what color hair she had. After talking with Wen, he knew that everyone he knew in his past life was gone, taken by what he feared he would never get to experience; old age. James shook his head, forcing the thought to leave his mind. "Long enough to forget what the inside of a woman feels like." He joked, punching Peter in the arm then moving to a log and sitting down.

Peter scrunched his brow, then joined him on the log. "What are you talking about?" He asked, picking up a rock and tossing it towards the fire.

James looked at his friends sideways and gawked. "Wait, excuse me." James scratched his head and looked down at the sand. "Pete don't tell me that all these years I've known you, and I'm just finding out you've never been with a girl."

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Wendy's the first girl that's ever been here."

"What about Tiger Lilly? You two were pretty close before Wen came."

Peter shook his head. "She's my friend." He picked up another rock and rolled it in his hand.

James knocked the rock out of his hand. "Don't tell me ye never fucked her." James raised his eye brows.

"Never did what?" Peter asked, his face scrunching in confusion.

"Had sex?" James asked. When Peter still looked confused, James ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "Tell me you've at least fooled around." He stared at his friend in disbelief. "Wanked off to the thought?" Peter shook his head. "You have hung out with those kids for way too long Pete."

Peter picked up another rock and tossed it into the air then caught it. "I don't see why wanting to stay a kid is a bad thing." Peter said, shrugging his shoulders as one of the lost boys ran past them and into the water.

James wrapped his arm around Peters shoulder and pulled him in close. "Because you're my friend, and I care about you, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He looked deep into his friends eyes and smirked. "Tonight, when you're all alone in your bed, think about the sexiest girl you've ever seen, and give into your urges." He motioned his free hand between his legs and bit his bottom lip as he slowly moved his clenched fist back and forth.

"Why?" Peter asked sitting up and pushing his friend away.

James started to laugh as he rested his elbows on his knees and looked out at the beautiful girl dancing with a group of younger boys. "Have you ever felt the urge to touch Wen?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her as he spoke to his friend. "To just reach out and hold her in your arms and never let her go?" He looked back at his friend who was now staring at him.

Peter nodded. "Of course."

James raised an eyebrow, his face full of shock. He looked up at Wen across the way then back to Peter. "That girl means a lot to me Pan." He said in a serious tone. "And I'm saying this because I know she means a lot to you too." He took a deep breath before continuing, trying to work up what he wanted to say to his friend. "I'm going to pursue a relationship with her."

Peter looked away from his friend, his mouth setting in a hard line as he fought away his anger. "I'm the one who brought her here James." He responded through clenched teeth. "You can't have her."

Wen waved her hands at the two boys sitting on the wooden log, motioning for them to come join her. James stood to his feet and placed his hand on Peters shoulder. "Sorry my friend, but that one," he pointed at Wen and looked back down at his friend. "Is one I'm not giving up without a fight." He tapped his friends shoulder again, then jogged across the sand to where Wen danced.

Peter watched as James looped his arm around Wen's back and lifted her off the ground. Rage filled his chest as he slammed the rock into the sand and stood to his feet. He looked out at the ship at sea, his brows raising as a thought came to mind. Peter looked back to Wen, and smirked as he snuck back into the tree line undetected.

Wen looked over to where Peter had been sitting and cocked her head. "Where did Peter go?" She asked as James pulled her in close as they danced.

James looked over and shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. Maybe he's not feeling well." He looked back down at her and smiled. "Are you enjoying your birthday?" He asked, leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers as he pulled her in closed.

Wen wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "The only thing that would make it better would be if my family were here."

His fingers trailed up and down her back. "You miss them, don't you?"

Wen looked up into his bright blue eyes and smiled. "More than anything."

James brushes a strand of her golden hair out of her face, his fingers lingering at her ear. "Wendy Darling, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get you back home."

Wen smiled up at him. "James, thank you."

James trailed his fingers into her hair as his eyes grew serious. They both stopped moving and both just stood in each other's arms. James smiled nervously, his stomach suddenly filling with butterflies. "Wen," He dropped his grip from her neck and took her hand. "Come with me." He pulled her around the bonfire and pulled her down the beach. With the fire behind them, James stopped at a large rock and turned back around to face her. "Why did you leave home?"

Wen leaned her back against the rock and tilted her head up to view the stars above them. "I was scared to grow up." She said the words softly, almost uncertain.

James reached out and placed his hand on the rock beside her head and leaned down to match her height. "No Wen, the real reason."

Wen stood quiet as she stared up into his bright blue eyes. She suddenly felt the need to reach out and touch him, wanting him closer. She clenched her fists and looked down at the sand. "I had the whole world ahead of me, and within one week everything came crashing down. My parents decided to get divorced, I was rejected from the only college I ever wanted to attend, and my boyfriend of two years left me." She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, but ran her fingers over her eyes to brush them away. "I didn't see my future anymore." She took a deep breath. "But then Peter showed up, and Never Land was the perfect placr to disapear to."

Suddenly, James' leaned down further and pressed his lips against hers. His free hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the rock, pulling her chest against his as his other hand tangled into her hair. Wen pulled her arms from her side and wrapped them around his neck, attempting to deepen the kiss. James tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her neck back, trailing his lips down her chin to her neck and collar bone. Wen let out a small moan as his tongue grazed her skin before pressing back against her lips.

"HOOK!" Bellowed a deep voice in the distance.

Wen pulled her lips from James' and looked back towards the fire. "James." She whispered, tapping his shoulder as he continued to kiss her. "James."

James pulled his lips away from her body and looked up at her. "What?"

"HOOK!" The voice came again.

James immediately stepped away from Wen and looked back at the fire. "Shit." He grabbed Wen's hand and pulled her back to the party.

As they approached, Wen could make out the dark form of a large man, his arms bigger than her head. Wen tightened her grip on James' hand as she recognized who the man was. James released Wen and motioned for her to stay where she was as he moved closer.

"Captain." He called out as he stepped before the large man.

The captain looked down at James, his eyes flared and face red with anger. "You think you can get away with your bullshit?" He spit as the words came out. "You think you can plot against me?"

James held his hands out in defense. "Captain, I don't understand." He watched as the captain drew his sword and pointed it at him. James dropped his hand to his sword on his hip as a reflex, taking a step back. "Captain what are you doing?"

The captain took a step forward, swinging his sword. James pulled his sword from his belt and used it to block the captain's sword.

Wen ran to the group of younger boys and tried to pull them away as the fight between the two pirates faced off. The lost boys began shouting in excitement, unaware the fight was real and not for play like they were used to. Wen watched as James defended himself against the captain's strong attacks, her heart dropping into her stomach with each clang of the swords.

James soon noticed that the captain was serious about this, his swings out for blood. James could see Wen out of the corner of his eyes and he suddenly felt his chest fill with rage. He gripped his sword and swung back, ready to fully defend himself. Each swing clashed with the captain's sword, until one moment when the captain stumbled over a long. James paused for a moment, before plunging his sword into the large mans chest.

Wen jumped back as she watched the blood drip out the back of the captain, the sword stained red. She gathered the lost boys and instructed them to head back to camp. She tried to wrangle them in, but her eyes kept flashing back to James, his face full of worry and fear.

James pulled the sword from his captain's chest, his stomach sinking as the blood dripped onto the sand. The captain clutched at his chest and rolled over, spitting up blood as he crawled away. James looked up as the other crew members gathered around, watching the scene before them. James knew what he had to do, but his hands were not listening to his head. James looked over at Wen, her scared expression lit up by the fire behind them.

Wen slowly nodded her head, knowing he was struggling with what had just happened and what needed to happen. As she watched James lift the sword, she closed her eyes and turned towards the woods. Before she could hear or see anything else, she ran into the trees and back to her home.

* * *

Wen rolled over in her bed, forcing her eyes closed as she fought for sleep. The image of the bloody sword kept flashing through her mind, keeping her from getting even a moment of rest. The sudden image of James holding the sword filled her mind, forcing her to sit up straight and rest her head in her hands. Her heart suddenly clenched with pain as she wondered what he must be feeling in this moment. She draped her legs over the side of the bed and reached out to the small melted down candle. Grabbing the lighter off the small built in shelf she relit the candle and crossed the room to the dining table.

As she pulled out the chair, a small tap came to the door. Wen looked up, shocked and confused. She set the candle down on the table and crossed the room, pausing at the door. "Who's there?" She called out, reaching up to double check the lock was latched.

After a pause, there was the sound of a deep breath. "It's James."

Wen unlatched the door and swung it open, coming face to face with James. His eyes were heavy, decorated with dark circles and veins. Wen reached out and took his arm, pulling him out of the cold and into the room. "What happened?" She questioned, setting him down at the table and pushing the hair out of his face. "James you're burning up." She crossed the room and picked up an old rag, dunking it into a container full of cold water.

As she approached, James looked up at her, closing his eyes when the coldness touched his skin. "I killed the captain." He whispered, his hands reaching out and gripping onto her hips.

Wen sat along the bench in front of him and dabbed the rag over his forehead, gently touching his temples. "I know." She whispered, clutching his chin with her free hand. "How are you doing?" She asked, moving the rag to his neck.

He shook his head as a small tear drop ran down his cheek. "He took me in when I first got here." His voice was shaky and soar. His grip on her hips grew tighter as he fought back the tears. "He was like a father to me."

Wen ran the rag over his chest, feeling his heart beat fast. "I know he was." She swallowed back the lump forming in her throat as she fought the need to cry for him.

James took hold of her wrist, forcing her to drop the rag. He looked up into her eyes, his lips quivering. "The crew has appointed me as their new captain."

Wen felt her body go cold at his words. She knew it was a huge honor for him, but wasn't sure of the cost. Being captain was a huge responsibility. She quickly fixed her expression on her face and adjusted herself on the chair, allowing her knees to touch his as she let out a small smile. "Captain James Hook." She brushed his hair out of his face and rested her hand on his cheek. "That has a nice ring to it."

James let out a small smirk, his hands on her hips gripping her waist and pulling her into his lap. "You think?" He asked, his fingers pressing into her skin.

Wen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I think that even though this is difficult on you now, you're still going to make a great captain." She ran her fingers through his hair and rested her head on his shoulder.

James inhaled deeply before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "Wen, I know you hate it, but I'm so happy you came here." He pulled out of her arms and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

Wen suddenly felt her heart lift out of her chest and give in to him, her arms pulling him tighter to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself further into his lap, as their lips moved with each other. James broke the kiss only long enough for him to shrug off his leather jacket, before smashing his lips back to hers. In a swift move, he stood from the bench, lifting Wen around his waist and placed her on the table. His fingers gripped the base of her oversized shirt, slowly moving it further up her bare legs until it reached her thighs.

James bit his lip and looked down at Wen, his eyes dancing over her features before lingering over the rest of her body. He let out a small grunt as his eyes fell upon her face again, licking his lips before pressing them to hers again. Wen dropped her hands from around his neck and to his waist, tugging at his shirt so she could feel his skin beneath the fabric.

James let out another light grunt as he pulled Wen off the table and crossed the room to the bed. His hand found her hem line of the shirt again and pulled it up and over her head, exposing her bare chest. Wen pulled her hands off his shoulders and quickly covered her chest, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Wendy." James' voice was soft and he rested his hands over hers, looking deep into her eyes. "We can stop."

Wen smiled down at him, her heart beating fast. "James, I want to." She paused, feeling her body tremble with fear. "It's just been a long time since I," She froze, unsure how to finish the sentence.

James smiled and dropped his head. After a pause, he looked back up at her and nodded his head. "Wen, I think I'm going to head back to the ship."

Wen shook her head as he stepped away from the bed and moved back to the table to collect his jacket. She grabbed her night shirt from beside her and covered her chest as she crossed the room and stood in front of him. "Wait, why are you leaving?"

James pushed his arms through the sleeves and smiled down at her. "I want to believe I'm a gentleman." He took a deep breath as he scanned her body from top to bottom. "Looking at you like this brings out urges in me that are far from that."

Wen followed after him as she pulled on his arm. "James, please."

James stopped at the door and turned to look back at her. His hand reached up and pulled the shirt out of her hands. Before Wen could react, James gripped both of her wrists and held them out, fully exposing her chest. He licked his lips, his eyes lingering over her skin before finding her eyes. "If I stay," He paused, taking a deep breath as he shook his head. His hand reached up and brushed along her ribs and trailed to her navel. "I can't promise to control myself."

Wen took a deep breath, her eyes watering from the cold breeze. She could feel her body grow hard as his hands moved to the base of her chest, waiting for permission to touch more. Her eyes flashed down to his hand before looking back up into his eyes. "I trust you." The words shook as she fought to contain her nerves.

James smiled down at her as his hand cupped her, his thumb dancing over her hard point. Wen released her breath at his touch, her arm clutching his for support. James took the wrist he still held and draped it over his neck, then moved his arm around her waist. His other hand pinched her skin as his lips found the hollow of her neck. Wen let out a moan as his tongue danced against her skin, causing chills to run through his body. Wen arched her back, her body reacting to his as her hand gripped a handful of his hair.

Reacting to her forcefulness, James trailed his lips down her collarbone and over her chest, his eyes watching her curiously as he kissed the skin his hand was holding. Her eyes shot to him in shock as his lips wrapped around her hardened points, his eyes watching her expression as his tongue swirled around. Wen gripped the back of his head and arched her back, her mind spinning in ecstasy.

James stopped suddenly and tilted his head back, looking up at her. He smirked, watching her expression change from pleasure to confusion. "I should get going."

Wen took a step back and crossed her arms back over her chest. "What? No."

James stood to his feet and pulled her into his arms, his hands cupping her back and neck. "I may be a dirty pirate, but I still respect you." He pulled away from her and kissed her gently. "Happy birthday Love."

Wen picked her shirt off the ground and pulled it over her head, watching him close the door behind him. She let out a loud sigh, blew out the candle and laid back in her bed.


End file.
